O RPG
by Mr. Jones
Summary: Um grupo de jovens.....o passeio perfeito...longe dos mais velhos...sem leis...onde tudo é possível....o q poderia dar errado?....Tudo!
1. Os Parker's

A luz do sol invadia a Mansão Parker. Os empregados se agitavam, logo nas primeiras horas do dia, sempre preocupados com a organização do local. Mesmo com ausência dos patriarcas, a casa tinha de estar organizada o bastante para as irresponsabilidades rotineira dos jovens Parker's.  
O mais "cabeça" dos Parker's, Adam, 18, estava em sua suíte no terceiro andar, deitado em sua cama, em seu momento hippie, tocando alguma música antiga com seu violão surrado e companheiro de viagens, e supostamente já estava acordado há algum tempo,defina isso como 4..5 horas, com o quarto abafado e cheio d fumaça.  
John,16, irmão de Adam, também estava em sua suíte, vizinha a do irmão. Supostamente estava de porre, revirando na cama, pensando estar em uma banheira com alguma atriz pornô peituda.  
Theodore, 11, também conhecido como Teddy, o mais novo dos Parker's, irmão de Adam e John, tinha passado uma noite inteira, na suíte de John, jogando algum jogo extremamente violento, com 3 garrafas de coca-cola vazias e pacotes de chocolate, igualmente vazios, espalhados pelo chão.  
Toda a responsabilidade da família se concentrava em um único membro. Bill Parker, 15, que já estava acordado há algum tempo, e com certeza, estava lendo algum livro, ou melhor, "aprimorando seus conhecimentos e fazendo jus a seus óculos".  
E, finalmente, em sua suíte, localizada no quarto andar, Luke Parker, 17, irmão de Bill e Wendy,15, estava fumando, em meio a um monte de papéis e garrafas de Absinto, vazias, em sua escrivaninha.

Era de se estranhar ver Luke, acordado a essa hora da manhã e principalmente folheando papeis, mas aquele dia seria diferente.Extremamente diferente. Passado alguns minutos, era possível ouvir alguns gritos escada abaixo  
—Acordando senhores! Dias de viagem! Vamos logo, não tenho o dia todo!—Gritava Luke, descendo ao terceiro andar para acordar os primos.  
—Luke...pelo amor de Deus. Vá vestir uma roupa, porque essa cueca branca com freada não dá certo!—Disse Adam, após levantar-se rapidamente da cama, amarrando seus cabelos e aparecendo no corredor.—E vá dormir também! Hoje é domingo. E domingo nessa mansão é sagrado.  
Luke apenas ergueu o dedo médio para o primo e continuou a gritar. Bill, muito irritado com a atitude do irmão, jogou o exemplar de Moby Dick na cama e seguiu ao corredor.  
—Vamos senhores! Hoje é dia de honrar a família!—Continuava a berrar Luke.  
—Luke...—A voz de Bill saia como um bufo.—Será que, justo hoje, você decidiu acordar cedo e interromper minha leitura matinal? Pare de agir feito um galinha e incomodar os outros, o.k?  
Adam levou a mão à boca, abafando uma risada. Porém, Luke não pareceu achar graça alguma nas palavras do irmão.  
—Bill...—Luke virou-se, olhando sério para o irmão.—por favor...para de agir como um fresco, com suas regrinhas estúpidas e seu jeito chato de estragar a festa dos outros. E, pelo amor de Deus, vista uma roupa descente.  
Adam, vendo que os irmãos trocavam olhares furiosos e que aquilo não acabaria bem, se pôs entre eles, tentando abafar a suposta briga.  
—Gente...vamos lá...—Dizia, tentando amenizar o clima pesado entre os primos.—calma...Bill...volta pro quarto, o.k? Relaxa...e, Luke...vamos vestir uma roupinha e escovar os dentes...porque seu bafo de absinto e essa cueca dizem tudo...aliás, tem um coraçãozinho nela escrito "terça-feira"...  
Pacientemente, Adam empurrou Bill para dentro de seu quarto e fechou a porta. Após fazer isso se virou para Luke, que agora entrava no quarto de John.

A cena no quarto do terceiro Parker em idade, não era das mais apreciáveis. Teddy estava vidrado no videogame e John deitado, murmurando algo, babando.  
—Olha...—Luke balançou a cabeça negativamente e virou-se para a saída.—to indo pro meu quarto trocar de roupa e tomar um banho gelado...acho que bebi absinto de mais...  
—Err...—Adam coçou a nuca e olhou novamente para a cena.—vai logo Luke...vai...—E virou-se para Teddy.—e, Theodore...o que você está fazendo, moleque! Ficou doido, seu...  
—Espera, Adam...—Interrompeu Teddy, sem desviar o olhar da tela.—to quase matando aquele infeliz...—contorcia a face, fazendo caretas estranhas.—ó...espera...pronto! Agora é só passar pelo labirinto, encontrar o mespronto e...—Então, a tela apagou do nada.—NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!  
Teddy olhou para o lado, com a expressão aterrorizada. Adam estava com o fio da tomada do videogame em mãos, sério, olhando para Teddy, balançando o dedo indicador.  
—Acabou, certo? Voce ta lascado...vai escutar muito pirralho...—Dizia Adam, em tom autoritário. Teddy já fazia cara de choro.—E não adianta chorar! Vai tomar um banho e dormir!  
Cabisbaixo, Teddy entrou no banheiro e levantou a tampa do vaso sanitário.  
—E toma cuidado para não bat...—O aviso de Adam é interrompido pó um grito de dor que ecoa pelos corredores da mansão. O jovem completou, falando para si.—...para não bater a tampa no seu pipi de novo...  
Nesse momento, John deu um pulo da cama, com as mãos para o alto, um pouco tonto, e com os olhos vermelhos.  
—Carmen...calma...eu coloquei só a cabeça...calma...  
—John...— Adam encarou o irmão com um olhar de reprovação. Ele respirou fundo, controlando a sua raiva.—...eu nem sei o que dizer...novamente bêbado...e caído!Tá com uns pêlos na face...uma aparência deplorável e a velha irresponsabilidade. Teddy tava aqui... jogando ...e fazendo do seu quarto um chiqueiro, e não adianta ficar irritado e ameaçar ele!—Respirou fundo, tomando ar para continuar falando.—Tudo isso por uma garota...John já faz um tempo que aconteceu aquilo, então seja maduro...e parte pra outra...dessa vez eu não enfio um murro na sua cara, mas quando o Teddy sair, tome um banho e desça pro café o.k? Luke surtou...nem repara!

Passado algum tempo, os cinco Parker's desceram para toma café. Teddy começava a sentir o efeito da coca passar e percebeu que todo o chocolate que havia comido acabava de ir descarga abaixo, fazendo um grande estrago quando saiu. John ainda estava de porre. Luke estava animado, só que já não gritava. Adam estava com seu violão... para variar. Logo atrás deles vinha Bill, de cabeça baixa, suspirando a cada comentário dos parentes.  
Antes de chegarem à mesa, os cinco ficaram em estado de choque, simplesmente travaram, ao ver duas figuras, cada uma com uma mala, e um sorriso amarelo na face.  
—Não acredito!—Disseram Bill, John e Teddy, em uníssono.  
—Nooo...woman no cry...ah...—Adam parou e olhou ao redor.—Opa...err...não acredito!  
Luke simplesmente abriu os braços e abraçou a pessoa menor, logo em seguida cumprimentou a maior.  
—Andrew, Scott... quanto tempo!—Saudou-os, animadamente.—Que milagre é esse?Pensei que nunca mais iriam aparecer... pensei que seu pa...  
—Meu pai é meu pai...—Disse Scott.—deixe-o quieto...esqueça-o!E vocês, idiotas? Vão ficar com essa cara de "Então foi ele quem a matou, certo?" olhando a gente?  
Após o choque, os primos deram boas-vindas a Scott, 17, e Andrew, 15, também conhecido como Andy. Cumprimentaram-se, e logo foram à mesa, tomar café.  
Porém, antes de todos servirem-se do café, Luke levantou-se e chamou a atenção de todos.  
—Er... senhores...por favor...junte-se aqui..tenho de falar baixo. Tenho uma noticia para vocês...  
Todos se aproximaram de Luke, exceto Bill que estava lendo um jornal, e revirou os olhos ao ouvir o irmão.  
—Bem... eu planejei a viagem dos sonhos, cavalheiros!Lembram do iate que ganhei no mês passado?—Dizia, sussurrando.—Vou inaugurá-lo hoje... Mas detalhe: poucos sabem disso... será como uma fuga!Passaremos a noite no mar, festejando, sem limite, sem pais mandões, sem mordomos, e sem regras!Wendy e Dhully já sabem... falei com ambas mais cedo!Se quiserem... é só dizer que tá afim!  
Os demais se entreolharam, enquanto Bill apenas escutava a conversa, colocando o jornal em frente a seu rosto, tentando esconder o interesse, e Teddy não entendia nada.  
—Eu topo... se tem mulheres e absinto...é comigo.—Disse John, sorrindo animado.  
—Conta comigo.—Adam fez sinal de paz e amor e também sorriu.  
—Já sabe a resposta...—Scott deu de ombros, sorrindo.  
—Olha... eu...ah...—Andy pôs a mão no queixo, hesitante.—tá bom...eu vou...  
—Eu também vou!—Disse Bill, que já havia abaixado o jornal.  
Todos ficaram espantados com a resposta de Bill. Luke dera uma risada, pensando que o irmão estava brincando, até se dar conta de que aquilo era sério, e fez uma expressão de "Aaah, não!".


	2. O Passado lhe Condena

* * *

Fazia uma bela tarde ensolarada, no cais de Southampton, Hampshire. Os Parkers estavam "povoando" o grande Iate de Luke, que tinha direito até a Heliporto. Adam estava procurando um local para deixar suas malas, junto a Bill e Andrew. Scott ficava vislumbrado com o patrimônio do primo. Luke e John, ambos com uma bermuda florida, que chegavam a dar náuseas, estavam deitados do lado de fora do Iate, em cadeiras de praia. 

—Wendy me ligou...—Disse Luke, relaxando, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.— disse que tá vindo e vai trazer algumas amigas, creio eu...  
—É meu caro primo...hoje é dia de honrar a família.—Disse John, do mesmo jeito que o primo.—Quer fazer uma aposta?  
Luke deu uma bela gargalhada. John olhou-o, sem entender sua atitude. Quando se controlou, Luke disse, ainda com ar de riso.  
—Primo, to cansado de apostas...a ultima eu quase me ferro...e também, eu to cansado de apostar com você. No outro dia você vem pedir o "relato da noite anterior", e isso é cansativo. Eu odeio lembrar de quem eu peguei ou deixei de pegar...  
—Isso tá me cheirando a covardia...—Zombou John.  
—Olha aqui seu fracassado, não me encha o saco, ok?—Disse Luke, sem olhar para John.—Não estraga o meu dia...ó...só se cuida, e ai de você pegar garotinhas de 14, 15 anos, ouviu bem?  
—Ai ai...você não é meu pai...—Disse John, indiferente.  
—Pior...sou seu primo mais velho...e também, o seu pai não lhe jogaria no mar...—Disse Luke.  
—Não me venha com ameaças, seu...—Dizia John, irritado.  
—Já estão chegando...—Luke levantou-se da cadeira, ignorando John.  
—Não me venha co...—John levantou-se, mais irritado por ter sido ignorado.  
—Dhully!—Exclamou Luke, abrindo os braços e, "sem querer", batendo em John, que caiu sentado na cadeira.  
Luke abraçou a prima Dhulliah, 16 anos, também conhecida como Dhully. John dizia que: "Quando se bebe muita cerva alemã, na Suíça, com um pouco de laxante, você dá um nome horrível desse pra uma criança azarada!"  
—Primo!—Exclamou Dhulliah, soltando a mala e abraçando o primo.—Adorei...e obrigado pelo convite...  
—Quanto tempo, hein?—Disse Luke, sorrindo, passando a mão no rosto de Dhully.—Claro que eu convidaria você e a Li...tanto tempo que não nos vemos... e hoje...seria legal!  
—Err...Bem...a Li...você sabe..é a Li...—Disse Dhully, fazendo uma careta.—então...não falo muito com ela...ela é fria...é do jeito dela...então..deixa disso e Ahhhh...John!  
Dhully deu um grande abraço em John, que por sua vez ficou espantado soltando um berro.  
—Aaah...er...oi Dhu...Dhu..Dhu...—Gaguejava John.—engraçado, nunca consegui dizer seu nome!  
—Muito engraçado...—Dhully soltou John, dando um murro de leve em seu braço.—Bem, se me dão licença...tenho que arranjar um lugar pra mim no megaboat...até...  
Ela pegou a única mala que trouxera e entrou no barco.

Luke então se sentou na cadeira novamente. Porém John permaneceu em pé, paralisado, até um pouco abobalhado, vislumbrado com a visão de sua prima mais velha Angelika, 18 anos, que andava calmamente, com um cigarro em uma mão e uma mala em outra.

—Li...err...Oi!—Disse John, sorrindo abobalhado.  
Angélika virou a cabeça lentamente, para observar os garotos.  
—Oi Luke...—Disse, séria, entrando no barco, sequer olhando para John, como se ele não existisse.  
Luke deu um breve sorriso para a prima, e estranhou a atitude de John, que se deixou cair na cadeira, derrotado.

* * *

A Mansão Parker estava lotada. Era véspera de Natal. Amigos de família, bebidas, nem parecia que aquela era a Mansão Parker. Dos mais novos aos mais velhos, todos com roupas sociais. Em um canto qualquer da casa, era possível encontrar um Luke Parker, então com 15 anos, de braços cruzados, com um terno marrom e uma cara de poucos amigos, observando tudo. Ao seu lado, John, um pouco fora de si, bêbado, totalmente desajeitado. Volta e meia, Luke parava para arrumar o primo na cadeira. 

—Olha seu estado...—Repreendeu Luke.—daqui a pouco vem sua mãe, dizer que eu sou uma má influência, que eu que fiz você ficar nesse estado, que isso é falta d educação, etc...sempre é pra mim...Deus...  
John apenas sorria, olhando para vários lugares, com os olhos bem vermelhos. Apenas escutava sussurros, pessoas passando, até que um rosto no meio de um monte de vultos lhe chamou a atenção.E de repente aquele rosto, tão suave...tão inocente...estava se aproximando.  
—Oi John...Oi Luke.—Angélika cumprimentou os primos, totalmente educada, sorrindo para tudo e todos.  
—Oi An...  
Porém, Luke não concluiu. John acabara de cair da cadeira, totalmente fora de si. Os comentários pararam. Os olhares se viraram para Luke e Angélika, que estavam tentando ajudar John a se levantar.  
—Li...não precisa...pode deixar...seu vestido é novo...vai detonar ele...e deixa que eu passo vergonha sozinho...você tá muito bonita pra se rebaixar a tanto...—Dizia Luke, tentando levantar o primo.—Vou deixar o John no chiqueiro q ele chama de suíte...só deixar lá..amanhã ele acorda e vive feliz...e eu escuto a bronca por ele!Boa Noite Prima!

Luke pôs um braço de John, sobre seus ombros e arrastou o primo. Angélika observou tudo, um tanto preocupada com John. Preocupação essa que sumiu, quando percebeu que o primo piscou para ela.

* * *

John então escutou alguém chamar seu nome, como se estivesse distante. 

—John...John...John…—Chamava Luke, insistentemente.  
—Bambi...—Er..o que?...o...?—John parecia perdido, saindo do transe.  
—Wendy está vindo...se levanta...tenha educação...e ela está trazendo as amigas, então você já está avisado...—Luke ergueu um dedo, olhando sério para o primo.—Nenhum relacionamento...nenhuma substancia fabricada pelo seu corpo em qualquer menina!  
—Uau...tá falando o santinho...—John riu, virando-se.—e uaaau...Wendy tá uma deli...—pigarreou.—digo..ela tá linda. E aquilo ali é a versão distorcida e bizarra da Barbie e do Ken?Ah...olha só Luke.—reprimiu uma risada e mudou o tom da voz.— ela trouxe sua amiguinha...Hannah..

John virou-se para Luke, que estava pálido e espantado, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.Virou-se para um canto, tossiu um pouco e recuperou o fôlego, antes que os convidados percebessem.

—Luke...Johnny...—Disse uma sorridente Wendy, abraçando os dois.—Meus garotões favoritos.

Wendy Parker, 15, era uma garota boa em todos os sentidos.Mesmo sendo a caçula da sua parte da família, tinha todos os motivos para ser mimada e fútil como suas amigas. Mas Wendy era melhor do que isso.Era um ser humano que não via maldade em lugar nenhum, e amava sua família do jeito que ela era, e acima de tudo era querida por todos!

—Como vão meus lindos, hein?—Ela aperta a bochecha de cada um. John faz uma cara de raiva, não gostando muito.  
—Bem...essa é minha amiga, Gabrielle, e aquele é o namorado dela, William...—Disse, apontando para "Barbie e Ken" de acordo com John.  
—Já devem ter visto eles na escola, não?A Hannah tá ali atrás...problemas com as roupas...to entrando, garotos...até!

Então a " versão distorcida e bizarra da Barbie e do Ken" se aproximaram. Gabrielle Taubenfeld, 15, era o sinônimo de complicação!Problemas com os pais (ausentes!), namoros rápidos e a vida supostamente perfeita era apenas alguns dos fatos que fariam você lembrar dela, sem contar o temperamento forte!Já William Von Shwartzman III era o típico playboy que qualquer um gostaria de socar!Narcisista ao máximo, e inteligente ao mínimo, William tinha músculos, mas não neurônios. Era o herdeiro de um grande império conhecido como Scoop Co., uma grande corporação controlada a mão de ferro por seu pai, James Von Shwartzman, um empresário corrupto, conhecido por realizar pesquisas ilegais em seus laboratórios, espalhados vários países sub-desenvolvidos.

—Prazer...Gabrielle Duerre Taubenfeld.—Disse a garota, sorrindo, segurando uma bolsa numa mão e estendendo a outra para Luke.  
—Você deve ser o irmão da Wendy,certo?

Luke permaneceu parado. Olhou para a garota, como um detetive olha para um suspeito. Como se não estivesse entendendo o que ela estava fazendo, olhou para John e em seguida para William, atrás de Gabrielle, vigiando-a como se fosse seu patrimônio.

—Liga não, dona...é assim mesmo...—Disse John, dando uns tapas de leve nas costas de Luke.—Só pega no tranco...  
—Ah...Luke Parker...—Luke finalmente "acordou", percebendo que a garota estava se apresentando. Apertou a mão dela, dando um sorriso amarelo.—Prazer...bem vindos, e disponham...o iate é de vocês!Fiquem à vontade!

Luke e John apenas balançaram a cabeça para William, que carregava umas três malas nos ombros, e não tirava os olhos de Gabrielle em momento algum.

—Cara...você não tá bem né?—Disse John, olhando desconfiado para Luke.—Já sei...encheu a cara e agora tá com uma re...

John não continuou. Um grito muito alto interrompeu o Parker.

—Luuuuuuuuuuke Parker!

Era Hannah Sinclair, 16, era única!Bonita, tinha o homem que quisesse a seus pés, mas antes de tudo, dava valor a si mesma. Sempre escolhia o modo mais difícil, por que gostava de conseguir as coisas com seu próprio esforço, para provar aos outros que mesmo sendo loira e bonita, tinha atitude e cérebro!Hannah era uma garota muito difícil de agradar, e mais difícil ainda de levar desaforo para casa.

—Como vai o meu príncipe?—Disse Hannah, pendurando-se no pescoço de Luke, dando-lhe um selinho.  
—Príncipe, uau...menos, Hannah...—Dizia Luke, segurando-a pelas pernas, quase caindo devido à surpresa.—Vamos lá...entre no barco e se esprema...e aproveite logo, porque vai lotar...  
Luke soltou Hannah, que pegou sua mochila e entrou no barco.  
—Ainda fugindo de mim é?Ha ha...Luke...eu sou areia demais para o seu caminhãozinho...que deve ser bem "inho" mesmo viu...—Hannah virou-se, entrando no barco de vez.

John olhou para Luke, que estava recuperando o fôlego, sentado na cadeira, de cabeça baixa, tentando segurar o riso e revirando os olhos. Não sabia ainda porque o primo estava naquela situação.

—Faça-me o favor!Tá negando fogo pra Hannah?Luke...nem vem com esse teatro...você já passou a mão nela...com certeza!—John fez uma pausa e mudou o tom de voz.—Luke...eu dou a minha cara a tapa se você nunca colocou a sua língua dentro da boca dela.

—Se enxerga!—Disse Luke, ainda de cabeça baixa, de costas para John.—Hannah é muito melhor do que qualquer menina por aí. Ela sabe conversar, ela sabe opinar, ela sabe muito.Eu a considero como uma irmã, então, respeito!  
—Então eu tenho uma prima muito gostosa, "Príncipe"!—Riu John, se espreguiçando, colocando os óculos escuros e deitando-se na cadeira.  
—Eu ouvi isso, garoto da mão peluda! —Disse Hannah, de dentro do barco.  
—Mão peluda?—Disse Luke, abafando uma risada, olhando de forma estranha para Hannah.  
—Ah...então aí tem coisa...mais tarde conversamos sobre isso, Hannah...volta pra dentro e põe ordem nesse cabaré! John, tem mais gente vindo aí...então, haja como uma pessoa normal...pelo amor de Deus!

Aproximavam-se dali Stephanie e Violet Lestrange, 15 e 16, respectivamente. Irmãs até no fim do mundo, sangue fervendo por dentro, mas tudo "congelado" por fora. Das duas, Violet era a mais "social". Stephanie era mais fria e calculista, mas isso não a transformava em uma nazista, afinal, ela era humana. Uma vivia para proteger a outra, e acima de tudo, valorizar o sobrenome Lestrange.

—Senhoritas Lestrange, que bom que receberam o convite e aceitaram!—Disse Luke, indo receber-las.—Pensei que seria mais difícil...  
—Luke...obrigado...e..bem...—Disse Violet, apressada, sendo puxada por Stephanie.—Conversamos depois!  
—Uau...a baixinha parece até um poço de raiva.—Disse John, deitado na cadeira, levantando os óculos levemente, olhando para o primo.—...lembra muito o "Zangado", dos sete anões, misturado com o "Gargamel" dos Smurfs...—Passou a mão pelo queixo, como se analisasse uma situação muito séria.—Ela é bonitinha, mas deve ser o diabo por dentro!  
—Será que você não tem um pingo de educação?—Disse Luke, um pouco irritado com o primo.—Santo Deus...se você for ver defeito em tudo, vai parecer uma daquelas peruas julgando roupa de desfiles bizarros!  
—Veja pelo lado bom...—John levantou-se, indo até o primo, pondo uma mão em seu ombro.—Eu sou sincero!  
—É...perua não...—Disse Luke, olhando estranho para o primo.—boiola mesmo. Tira essa droga de mão daqui!—Afastou a mão do primo, irritado.—Passaremos o resto da tarde aqui, recebendo os convidados!Então se comporte, e passe protetor solar!Esse iate vai pegar fogo hoje!

Ao fim da tarde, exaustos(e quase embriagados), John e Luke decidiram que era hora de partir, afinal, já era tarde, e não importava o fato de que parte dos convidados furaram e seria algo bem particular, ou seja, tedioso até alguém ficar bêbado de fazer uma burrada.

—É...já era, Luke...tem as dona ae...—John estava sentado na cadeira, olhando o mar calmo.—Se você não fosse tão chato, seria uma maravilha..mas a canoa de luxo é sua né! Fazer o que? É bom aceitar o fato de que isso não vai dar certo!  
—John...nem ligo pro que você diz...—Disse Luke, pegando uma cadeira de praia.—vai ser bom...é só saber expandir as coisas...  
—Claro...—Disse John, baixo, para si mesmo.—Você traça o avião e eu me viro...  
—O que disse?—Perguntou Luke, andando ao lado do primo.  
—Er...—John sorriu sem graça, coçando a nuca. Olhou para o lado, onde observou alguns convidados chegando.—Ah não...—O Parker mudou de expressão rapidamente, parecendo desanimado e irritado.—...quem convidou eles?  
—Eu...—Disse Bill, de dentro do Iate.—David é meu amigo...e eu também tenho direito de convidar certo?

Os "convidados" de Bill eram Dean, Dave e David Vaughn,16 anos.Trigêmeos. Iguais fisicamente, e totalmente diferentes psicologicamente. Dean era o típico atleta popular. Dave era somente...Dave! Totalmente desleixado e irresponsável. E David era a parte genial dos três. Sempre com auto-estima lá no alto, assim como os problemas.

—Uau...—John soltou uma exclamação irônica, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, olhando-os com uma sobrancelha erguida.—minha versão paraguaia...aliás...bem mal feitas  
—Olha...o Sr. Mão peluda...—Disse Dave, devolvendo a ironia.—a prova viva de que erros são cometidos, pra ser mais exato..  
—Se eu fosse você, não dormiria...—Disse John, irritado, partindo para cima de Dave, sendo segurado por Luke.  
—Bill...uau...poderoso você hein?—Disse David, assobiando de admiração, olhando o iate, ignorando a briga.—Monumento monstruoso...  
—Não pertence a mim...mas não tem problema...vocês são bem vindos do mesmo jeito!  
—Onde nos instalamos?—Perguntou Dean, carregando as malas  
—No inferno..se possível... —Disse John, já mais "controlado".  
—Aqui dentro...podem entrar...—Disse Bill, lançando um olhar de reprovação para o primo.  
—Luke!—Exclamou John, inconformado.—Você vai deixar! Eu não acredito...eu realmente não acredito!  
—Entrem, entrem...—Disse Luke, sorrindo de forma forçada.

Os Vaughn agradeceram mais uma vez e entram. Quando eles saíram de vista, Luke e John encaram Bill, que sorria e acenava do convés.  
—Conversaremos mais tarde, Sr...  
—Tente alguma coisa...e o papai vai saber de tudo!—Disse Bill, inalterado, seguindo para onde os outros estavam.

Luke ergueu o pulso na direção de Bill, mas respirou fundo e decidiu que aquela não era a hora apropriada. Após se acalmarem, Luke e John pegam suas cadeiras de praias novamente, preparando-se para partir.

—Ei...Luke...você não pode partir agora.—Disse Violet, impedindo Luke de entrar no barco.—Meu irmão Brian. Ele decidiu vir de ultima hora...então...você espera um pouco?Ele disse que traz bebida e mais alguns amigos!  
Luke sorriu.  
—Pra que esse desespero!hahahaha..Claro. Você sabe que eu espero, Vih. —Eu mereço...—John revirou os olhos, colocando os óculos escuros logo depois.

Foi uma grande surpresa quando Brian Lestrange, irmão gêmeo de Stephanie Lestrange, chegou. Não pelo veículo velho que o trouxe, mas sim pela quantidade de pessoas que o acompanhou. Sua irmã Lauren,17, e seu namorado Seth,18, vieram na frente.Seth controlava o veículo enquanto Lauren o interrompia a cada 5 minutos com beijos. Pedro Ravenclaw, 17. Se ele vivesse há alguns séculos atrás seria um pirata. Sério, com a postura de um cavaleiro e a mente de aventureiro, era um verdadeiro camaleão. A outra pessoa era Sarah Diggory, 16. Estava tendo uma conversa super descontraída com Pedro, que, volta e meia, levava uns tapinhas, seguidos de alguns sorrisos. Jason Miller, 16, e sua irmã, Julie Miller, 18, chegaram discutindo (Aliás, eles viviam disso).Jason não havia suportado o fato de sua irmã mais velha ter ido com ele para uma festa q na qual ele foi o convidado. Enquanto ela, insistia q quem havia sido convidada era ela. Alexander Elliot, melhor amigo d Jason,16, funcionava como sua "consciência" nas horas vagas.Presenciava a briga dos Miller a longa data, e considerava aquilo como um dia calmo. E finalmente, Eva Blanchard, 17, vaidosa e egoísta demais para saber q existem pessoas ao seu redor, e que a vida não é somente um espelho.

—Uau...obrigado pela paciência...onde eu deixo as bebidas?—Perguntou Brian, cumprimentando Luke e John.—Bem...lá dentro...e sejam bem-vindos!—Disse Luke, apontando para dentro do barco. Após finalizar, virou-se para John, que estava boquiaberto.  
—John?John?—John finalmente se toca que o primo está lhe chamando e vira-se lentamente para ele.—Porque essa cara?  
—Deus...como coube tanta gente assim na Máquina do Mistério?—Disse John, espantado, olhando para o veiculo.—Uau...o cheiro não devia ser dos melhores...e onde está o Salsicha e o Scooby?  
—Se fosse você se preocupava com isso depois..sua ex...tá..vindo aí...—Disse Luke, engolindo seco.  
—Quem?Quando?Me esconde...—Disse John, interrompendo Luke e escondendo-se atrás dele.  
—Como eu estava dizendo, Sarah está aí...e com outro garo...—Disse Luke, sério.  
—Cadê o filho daaaaa...—John saiu de trás de Luke, inflando o peito, em pose de machão. Ao ver quem estava ao lado se Sarah, murchou por completo.—...mãe.  
—John...Luke...olá!—Disse Sarah, sorrindo, andando ao lado de Pedro, o braço engatado ao dele, como um casal.—Acho que já conhecem meu ami...  
—UAU! TÁ ANOITECENDO, CERTO LUKE! OLÁ PRA VOCÊS DOIS...E EI! TODO MUNDO! ENTRANDO!—Dizia John, desesperado, empurrando Luke para dentro do barco.  
—Ei..ei..John...eu...—Tentava protestar Luke, sendo empurrado.  
—ISSO DAQUI NÃO É A MARCHA DAS TARTARUGAS..VAMOS!

E assim Luke e todos os outros entraram no barco, ainda se perguntando por que repentinamente, John começara a gritar sem motivo algum, principalmente por que à tarde ainda estava para acabar, e sendo assim, o sol ainda brilhava.  
O "surto repentino de John Parker" teve sua vantagem.Todos tiveram mais tempo para se arrumar, enquanto Wendy e Dhully arrumavam a decoração do "Iate" para a festa, e Scott e Adam cuidavam da iluminação e do som, Luke esperava ansiosamente, na cabine do piloto, com algumas garrafas de vinho, quando John, entrou como se estivesse fugindo de alguém.

— Luke...Luke...essa festa...cara, eu tenho de catar uma garota só!—Dizia John, sacudindo Luke pelos ombros.—Por favor...não cagueta!  
—E por que?—Disse Luke, afastando o primo e bebendo um gole de vinho.  
—Você ainda pergunta 'por que'?—John riu irônico, parecendo alterado.—Cara! A Sarah tá aí, dando de mole pro Indiana Jones e você quer que eu fique só observando, é isso!  
—John, amadureça!—Disse Luke, com um sorriso de canto, dando uns tapinhas no rosto do primo.—É a vida meu caro. Um dia é o da caça, o outro é do caçador!Conviva com isso!Eu não vou deixar você pegar essas meninas aí...  
—Ah, então você quer livrar essa canoa de indícios pedófilos?—Disse John, irônico, com uma sobrancelha erguida.—Não sei se você percebeu, mas tem três tarados de carteirinha aí, famintos...  
—Blá blá blá...—Disse Luke, interrompendo John, fazendo gestos com a mão.—John...vai se arrumar. Em alguns minutos tudo vai começar, ok?Não vamos estragar a noite, por causa da sua maldita dor de cotovelo!

John estranhou a calma de Luke, chegando até a abrir uma das garrafas e cheirá-la, verificando se não havia algum remédio forte diluído ali.Mas a calma de Luke era por causa de seu plano inicial ter dado certo.Nada poderia dar errado naquela noite.Era mais um trunfo na vida do jovem Parker.E deixar bem claro que o nome de sua família era sinônimo de poder e festas!

-------

A noite chegou, assim como a alegria no Iate de Luke Parker.Dhully e Wendy arrumaram uma mesa enorme no salão que contava com uma grande quantidade de aperitivos e bebidas (leia-se vinho).Adam conseguira instalar um pequeno globo de luz no teto e Scott espremera um equipamento de som perto da grande mesa, e se revezava com Andrew para monitorá-lo.Enquanto isso, os convidados aproveitavam a noite. De um lado, Julie enchia a cara e dançava, junto de Alexander, que ficava vermelho cada vez que esta se aproximava, enquanto Jason observava tudo, emburrado como uma criança q vê a mãe com outra criança no colo.

— Julie...vai..vai com calma... —Dizia Alexander, vermelho e sem jeito—O Jason tá olhando com uma cara de..de...  
—De bunda?—Disse Julie, rindo, com o cabelo no rosto.—e se ele tá olhando...—Ela se aproxima de Alexander.—...vamos dar motivos para isso...—e desce até o chão, com as mãos no tórax de Alexander, que fica mais vermelho ainda olhando para os lados, evitando Jason.

—Jay, não conhecia esse lado da Julie...—Disse Bill, que estranhamente se encontrava no salão, aproximando-se de Jason, que bufava.—Prato cheio pros meus primos..  
—Bill, vai te catar, vai...—Disse Jason, irritado.  
—Ok Jason. Vou até sua irmã...—Disse Bill, suspirando.  
—É guerra, Parker?Apesar de que você não sabe com chegar em uma mulher, então nem preciso me preocupar muito.. —Tenta,tenta, mas não consegue...bem, Você que sabe...—Disse Bill, rindo, dando de ombros.

Jason, pela primeira vez no dia ignorando sua irmã ou qualquer uma de suas atitudes, se dirigiu até Wendy, que conversava com Greg, Violet, Stephanie, Brian e David, e a puxou para o meio da "pista de dança" improvisada.

—Jason...uau...logo você?  
—É...—Ele olha para Bill, que por sua vez fica boquiaberto, e dá um sorriso de satisfação.—é...Logo eu...

---

Enquanto isso, num outro canto, Dean e Dave Vaughn, usando camisetas menores que seu tamanho adequado, tentavam chamar a atenção de Eva, que suspirava e olhava para o teto entediada entre um gole de vinho e outro.

— Noite linda, né?—Disse Dean.

Eva continuou calada. Levava a taça de vinho a boca, quando essa foi tirada por Dave.

—Uau...gostoso...—Dave bebeu todo o vinho e lambeu os lábios de uma forma patética, tentando ser sensual.—Não mais do que eu, mas gostoso..

Eva suspirou, perdendo a paciência, enquanto Dave e Dean continuavam insistindo

—Vamos lá, Srta...não perca tempo com isso...venha comigo...—Disse Dean, fazendo pose.—E aí sim você poderá provar tudinho e dizer com orgulho o que é gostoso...  
—Ela já sabe o q é gostoso...eu!—Disse Dave, sorrindo convencido.—E com certeza eu sou melhor que você em qualquer coisa...não desperdice sua noite, Srta...  
—Pelo amor de Deus, será q vocês conseguem calar a boca por um segundo?—Disse Eva, finalmente perdendo a paciência.—Britney, Paris...é o seguinte: Vocês são um saco!É como se eu tivesse sendo azarada pelo Johnny Bravo, duas vezes, no mesmo tempo!Dá espaço, pelo amor de Deus!—Eva se preparava quando sair, quando virou para os irmãos—E uma dica: Essas camisetinhas d quando vocês tinham cinco anos e essa calça preta colada não ajudam!Vão a algum lugar de bom gosto, e depois, tentem parecer menos gays!Deus...dai-me paciência!

Então Eva saiu, tirando uma caixa d cigarro do bolso, frustrada, enquanto os dois Vaughn a observavam, boquiabertos.

—Essa daí precisa viu..—Disse Dean, apontando para Eva com o polegar.

---------------

No meio de todos, Dhully passeava ao lado de John, falando alto, e acenando para todos, como se a festa fosse sua.John observara Sarah, que dançava empolgada com Pedro, e puxara a prima para mais perto.

— Johnny..fala se esse trabalho aqui não foi primoroso? —Dizia Dhully, sorrindo e afastando-se de John.  
—Ah...bem...—Disse John, fazendo careta para o outro lado, para Dhully não ver.—É...tá bonitinho...  
—COMO É QUE É?BONITINHO?EU PERDI MEU TEMPO TODO PRA ESCUTAR UM BO..

Nesse momento a música para, e todos olham para os dois.

—Ei...tá...você fez um ótimo trabalho...Oscar de direção de arte...—Disse John, constrangido, evitando os convidados.—Agora cala a boca, senão você vai ganhar de atriz também...  
—Ah..er...ok...—Disse Dhully, dando um sorriso amarelo.  
—Bem..agora entendo por que a Lika sumiu...ela ficou só um pouco aqui...onde ela tá, hein?—Perguntou John, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, voltando a caminhar.  
—Acho que tá junto das malas, no lugar onde a gente vai dormir...—Disse Dhully, o queixo apoiado num dedo, pensando. —Ah...melhor eu sumir também...meu filme já ta queimado depois dessa sua atuaçãozinha...—Disse John, afastando-se lentamente.—Atuação essa que foi tão ruim quanto essa decoração..  
—JOHN PARKER, SEU...NÃO ME DEIXE AQ..—Disse Dhully, gritando.

Todos voltam a olhar para ela. A Parker da um sorrido amarelo e fala, sem jeito.  
— Err...oi..pra...vocês...Olha...bebida de graça!

---------------

Sarah e Pedro voltaram a dançar assim que a música voltou.Ao lado deles, Lauren e Seth, que volta e meia eram observados com olhares severos de Violet e Stephanie, também dançavam, porém não se desgrudavam em momento algum. Enquanto John fugia da prima, esbarrara sem querer em Pedro.Este por sua vez ainda tentou chamar a atenção do Parker, mas este havia desaparecido.

—Desculpa...Esse garoto, idiota...infantil demais...nem sei como consegue garotas...—Disse Pedro, sério, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Devem ser tão idiotas quanto ele a chegar a tal estado...er..desculpa Sarah...

Depois d reclamar, continua a dançar. Sarah, porém, fica muito vermelha e diminui o ritmo.

—Er..percebi essa...falei algo errado?  
—Er...não...nada... —Disse Sarah, constrangida.  
—Sarinha...pode falar...eu sei que falei...desculpa...olha...—Disse Pedro, pegando a mão de Sarah.—Finjo que isso nem aconteceu...  
—Não...tudo bem...já passou—Disse Sarah, ainda mais constrangida.  
—Olha...não passou...vai..fala...o que aconteceu?  
—Er...eu já fui namorada do John...—Disse Sarah, baixinho, o rosto muito vermelho.  
—Você!—Pedro espanta-se e engole seco, começando a rir logo depois.—...desculpa, Sarah...é que...sei lá...foi impulso...na hora da raiva sabe...mas...o que diabos você viu nele?—Ri ainda mais, percebendo que está se enrolando com as palavras. —Pedro...cala a boca...—Disse Sarah, dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele.

---------------

Lauren observava Pedro e Sarah ao seu lado e a cabeça encostada no ombro de Seth, dançava lentamente com o namorado.Não se desgrudavam em momento algum.

—Qual a graça?—Perguntou Seth, sorrindo.  
—Nada...só Pê e a Sarah...lindinhos...—Disse Lauren, sorrindo de modo suave e falando lentamente.—Pena que ele não tem chance com ela...  
—Não tem?E eu pensei que tinha...  
—É...todos pensam..mas ela terminou o relacionamento com o John e ele acabou recentemente com a namorada...e dizem que é apaixonado por outra garota, e aí já sabe...é meio difi...—o sorriso de Lauren sumira, e ela parara de falar.  
—Por que voc...ah...eles estão nos olhando né?Olha...nem liga!E me desculpe, mas eu não agüento mais..sei que ama e valoriza sua família, mas assim não dá...  
—Shh...quer atingi-los?—Perguntou Lauren, olhando para Seth, com o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.—Me beija!

Seth não pensou duas vezes.Mas, durante o beijo, enquanto ele se levava pela situação, ela observava seus irmãos, terem um ataque.

------

—Devo tomar uma atitude?—Disse Brian, desencostando da parede.—Ah...deixa eles lá...ela sabe o que faz...  
—Deve...e se tomar eu te ajudo...—Disse Stephanie, estalando os dedos.  
—Esse não é o lugar pra isso, Stephanie...—Disse Violet, séria.  
—Por que me chamou assim?  
—Por que esse é o seu nome...—Violet ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
—Você só diz o meu nome...quando está com raiva...—Stephanie abaixou o olhar.  
—E eu pareço bem humorada?  
—Er...gente?Vamos parar com isso...é só a festa...olha...não sei por que esfriaram de repente, mas vamos lá...é festa?—Disse David, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

Enquanto David falava, os Lestranges deram uma ultima olhada em Lauren, que agora sorria maliciosamente e olhava para eles.

—Desisto!—David atira os braços para cima e vai até a mesa de bebidas.

---------------

Ao ar livre, Gabrielle observava o mar, ansiosa, enquanto do lado contrário, Eva fumava compulsivamente, quando William se aproximou, rindo,com duas taças na mão.

—Qual a graça?—Perguntou Gabrielle sorrindo.  
—Bem...uma "Parker" qualquer, fazendo escândalo...—Disse William, entregando a taça para Gabrielle—Típico, famíliazinha mais estranha  
—Nem me fale..—Disse Gabrielle, fechando a cara e voltando a olhar o mar.—Nem sei como a Wendy é tão normal...já basta o irmão irresponsável, o primo mais ainda, o irmão mais novo q parece não sair do armário...Coitada...  
—É...nem sei como eles ainda estão na escola, principalmente pela "fama"...aliás, não sei do que eles se vangloriam tanto...  
—Eles são machistas...então se vangloriam de tudo relacionado a mulheres.—Disse Gabrielle, olhando pelo canto do olho. —Como você sabe disso?—Perguntou William.  
—Ei...minha melhor amiga é da família deles, esqueceu...  
—Ahh...dane-se...—

William puxou Gabrielle pelo braço e beijou-a Ela afastou-o rapidamente.

—Ok..ok...mas depois..aliás, vamos pra outro lugar...odeio cheiro de cigarro...—Disse, olhando de canto para Eva.

Os dois viraram para Eva, que os encarou antes de jogar o cigarro fora e sai resmungando..

---------------

Enquanto isso, John andava pelo Iate, procurando por Angelika, que havia se escondido em algum lugar.Quando estava prestes a desistir, ouviu o barulho em uma cabine.Ao se aproximar, viu a silhueta de Angelika e abriu a porta bruscamente.

—Precisamos conversar...

* * *

Na Mansão Parker, John andava de um lado para o outro em sua suíte, esperando por sua prima. Após ser deixado por Luke, a única coisa q ele fizera fora isso. 

—John?—Escutou a voz de Angélika entrando no quarto.  
—Finalmente!—Disse John, virando-se para ela e sorrindo.  
—Por que demorou tanto?  
—Eu fui cumprimentar os outros...—Ela fechou a porta do quarto e caminhou até o primo.—e só depois que prestei atenção que você tinha piscado e pensei que tava fingindo..e aí vim pra cá...

John não esperou a prima terminar de falar. Agarrou Angélika que se espantou e afastou-se um pouco, ofegante.

—John...o que foi?o que você está fazendo?  
—Li..por favor...eu pensei que nós dois...—Disse John, com o olhar suplicante, pegando nas mão da prima.  
—Nós éramos crianças...acabou...nem era algo sério...—Disse Angélika, se afastando e tirando as mãos de perto do primo

John agarrou-a novamente, interrompendo-a mais uma vez.  
—John...por favor...não faça isso...  
—Eu sei... que você...gosta de mim...—Dizia John enquanto beijava seu pescoço  
—Não faça isso comigo...eu imploro...nós somos primos...e além do mais..

Após um tempo, John deitou Angélika em sua cama cama...

* * *

Angélika simplesmente se virou e observou John.Sem demonstrar nenhuma surpresa, apenas cruzou os braços. 

—Por que você está aqui?Por que não ficou na festa?—Perguntou John, entrando e deixando a porta encostada.  
—Não estou com vontade...—Disse Angélika, friamente.—mais alguma coisa?  
—Er...não!—Exclamou John, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Angélika...já faz um tempo que quero conversar com você...Cara...você mudou de atitude comigo!Nós éramos tão próximos, éramos tão amigos...e de repente, você mudou por completo...tanto o modo de se vestir, como o modo de tratar as outras pessoas..

Angélika sorriu

—Amigos?Amigos?Que porcaria de amigos o que, seu imbecil...Eu era seu passatempo...Você recorria a mim quando não tinha nada, e eu, idiota demais me deixei levar...nem conversar comigo você conversava... —Com você era diferente...você era especial...voc...—Argumentava John. —Eu era uma idiota!—Exclamou Angélika, alterada.—nem sei como deixei as coisas irem tão longe! Pelo amor de Deus, somos da mesma família...DA MESMA FAMÍLIA!Cara...quanta irresponsabilidade..  
—Isso ainda nã...—Disse John, irritado.  
—EU ESTAVA GRÁVIDA, OK!—Angélika interrompeu-o, já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.—EU SÓ TINHA 16 ANOS E VOCÊ ERA UM IRRESPONSÁVEL DE 14 ANOS...E ACONTECEU!

John ficou sem palavras.Observava com atenção a prima, que agora ia se sentando no chão, chorando.Era forte demais pra ele.Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele tivera vergonha de si mesmo.

—Como...?O que você fez?Por que não me contou?—Perguntou John, pasmo, os olhos marejados  
. —ACONTECEU, DROGA!E EU NÃO IA DEIXAR MEU FILHO NASCER E SOFRER COM UM PAI COMO VOCÊ!E MEUS PAIS QUANDO SOUBESSEM, IAM ME DESERDAR...EU IA SER UMA BASTARDA, AFINAL EU SOU A MULHER!ENTÃO EU ABORTEI...E ATÉ HOJE NÃO SEI SE FIZ A COISA CERTA, NO MEIO DE TANTAS COISAS ERRADAS...O ÚNICO ACERTO FOI ME DISTANCIAR DE VOCÊ...ESSE SIM...E A PARTIR DAÍ FIQUEI COM VONTADE DE MORRER...

Do lado de fora da cabine, Bill Parker, que havia descido para pegar duas garrafas de vinho, escutava a discussão, espantado.

------------------

Na cabine de comando, Luke apenas pilotava o barco, conversando com Hannah, que estava sentada em uma mesa, totalmente à vontade.

—Você e o John são duas figuras, Luke...—Disse Hannah, sorrindo.—nem sei como duas pessoas podem ser tão estúpidas e tão irresponsáveis...  
—Ei, ei...—Disse Luke, também sorrindo, que bebia um gole de sua taça de vinho e voltava a dirigir o barco—Irresponsáveis nada...eu sou responsável, tá!  
—Pilotar um iate cheio de pessoas bêbadas, incluindo voce, é sinal de responsabilidade?—Perguntou Hannah, ainda sorrindo, com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
—Quem tá bêbado aqui?—Perguntou Luke, sorrindo, pousando a taça de vinho sobre o console.  
—Com certeza não sou eu!—Disse Hannah, sorrindo

O papo estava bom demais, até Bill Parker aparecer, com duas garrafas de vinho

—Surpresa!—Disse Bill, mostrando as duas garrafas.

Hannah e Luke o observaram, espantados.

—Ei...eu não sou um fantasma..  
—E também não é tão bem humorado!—Disse Hannah, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
—Ok, senhorita...se me dá licença, preciso conversar com meu irmão...—Disse Bill, apontando a saída com o polegar. —Luke?—Hanna olhou para Luke.  
—Ok Hannah...pode ir...e chame Adam por favor, para ele tomar o controle...—Disse Luke, tranqüilo.  
—Ok...—Hannah calçou seus sapatos e saiu da cabine, dando língua para Bill.  
—Vá direto ao assunto...—Disse Luke, assim que Hannah saiu.  
—Ei...qual o problema...só vim trazer vinho e jogar conversa fora...—Disse Bill, abrindo as garrafas.  
—Ah...mas não veio mesmo!—Riu Luke, sarcástico.—fale logo o que você quer...  
—Ah mano...qual é?Eu quero somente conversar sobre assuntos rotineiros...—Disse Bill, entregando uma garrafa de vinho para Luke.  
—"Mano"? —Luke ergueu uma sombrancelha, pegando a garrafa.  
—Luke...não fuja do assunto..tipo...er...—Bill pigarreou e mudou o tom da voz.—...por que não conversar sobre...vamos ver...o Baile Anual da Escola?  
—Ah...a Baile Anual da Sacred Heart...o Baile que você nunca vai, que quando foi esse ano não pegou ninguém?—Luke bebeu um gole do vinho e olhou para Bill.  
—Esse mesmo...—Disse Bill, com uma risada forçada.—o mesmo baile em que um Luke Parker, supostamente embriagado, chamou a atenção da Escola inteira...uma bela atuação, Luke!Conseguiu a capa do Jornal ridículo...enganou a todos...menos a mim...  
—Não sei do que você está falando...—Disse Luke, subitamente nervoso.  
—Ah sabe...sabe sim...quem não sabe aqui sou eu...—Disse Bill, deixado sua garrafa intocada de lado.  
—Não sabe o que?  
—Quem foi a garota que fez Luke Parker se declarar, principalmente na frente de toda a escola, fazendo sua reputação ir água abaixo!—Bill riu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.  
—Cala a boca, viado...—Disse Luke, também largando sua garrafa de vinho, irritado.  
—Pensou que eu não sabia?—Bill riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.— Luke...você nunca conseguiu mentir pra mim...nunca!E aquela não seria a primeira vez. Sabe, a melhor parte foi você pular da mesa do DJ...Foi até legal, sério... o tom de tristeza, amargurado...—Riu mais alto, os braços ainda cruzados.—como eu me diverti naquele dia...  
—Garoto, qual o seu problema, hein?Não aceita o fato de não pegar ninguém e implica com os que pegam!—Esbravejou Luke.  
—Luke...não fuja do assunto de novo...acho que você não fugiu com aquela loira que eu vi você colocando no carro...

Luke se virou e deu um murro em Bill, largando o timão do barco.Bill simplesmente passou a mão na linha de sangue de sua boca e sorriu.

—Ah...—Riu mais alto, cuspindo um pouco de sangue de sua boca.—...fraco...descobri o seu calcanhar de Aquiles, Romeu...  
—Vem aqui seu...

Repentinamente Bill havia parado de rir e agora apontava para algo no mar.Sem palavras e espantado, ele observava algo no horizonte.Luke achou estranha a atitude do irmão e se virou.Ficou sem palavras.Algo de extrema grandeza chocara os Parkers.

-----

Gabrielle dançava com William ainda ao ar livre, quando Hannah Sinclair descia as escadas, totalmente desajeitada.

—Ei...Casal de Stepford...viram Adam?— Perguntou, ainda descendo as escadas.

Gabrielle e William mexeram a cabeça negativamente e voltaram a dançar.Hannah suspirou e olhou a Lua Cheia.Cansada e um tanto curiosa para saber sobre o papo dos Parkers, ela se sentou em um banco pequeno, colado na parece, uma réplica de um banco de praça, e tirou os sapatos que acabara de calçar na cabine.Parou um pouco para massagear os pés e observar a lua, quando Bill descera as escadas apressado.

—Uau...que conversa...e pelo jeito foi das boas.—Disse Hannah, observando a mancha de sangue na boca de Bill.  
—Cala a boca..entre agora...e rápido.Ei!—Bill virou para Gabrielle e William, apontando para eles.—Vocês também...e rápido, não tenho o dia todo.

Hannah, William e Gabrielle entraram, seguidos por Bill, que olhava aflito para todos os lados.

Ao entrarem no salão improvisado...

—EI...EI...POR FAVOR...AQUI..É DE EXTREMA IMPORTANCIA...—Gritava Bill, tentando chamar atenção.

Apenas alguns mais próximos olharam.Quase ninguém.Observando a situação, Hannah dera um forte assobio.A música parou.Bill tinha sua atenção.

—Obrigado...—Murmurou Bill. Hannah apenas sorriu forçadamente. Bill pigarreou e voltou a gritar.—...OLHEM...POR FAVOR, PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU VOU FALAR.NÃO ENTREM EM PÂNICO, E SIGAM MINHAS ORDENS!OLHA, UMA ONDA ENORME SE APROXIMA DAQUI.—Varias exclamações de espanto surgiram no local.—.PARECE TER CAPACIDADE O BASTANTE PARA VIRAR O BARCO. LUKE SE AFASTOU DEMAIS DA COSTA E AGORA TEMOS UM GRANDE PROBLEMA. POR FAVOR, DESÇA, AGORA E PROCUREM COLETES.E REZEM, POR FAVOR, REZEM!

Os convidados se dirigiam aflitos para o fundo do Iate de Luke Parker.Era uma situação de vida ou morte.Bill os guiava, verificando se todos estavam ali, até se lembrar de John e Angélika que estavam do lado oposto.

—Scott, guie eles.Vou procurar John e Angelika.—Disse Bill, seguindo para o lado contrario.

-------

Após correr muito, Bill encontrou a cabine onde estavam John e Angelika.Ao entrar se deparou com uma cena de dar pena: Ambos sentados no chão, ele com as pernas esticadas, mordendo um dedo.Ela abraçando os joelhos.Ambos com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

—Gente, me sigam.Uma onda gigante se aproxima do Iate.Se corrermos dá tempo de nos salvarmos.—Dizia Bill, agitado.  
—Bill, deixe-nos aqui, ok?Não queremos nos salvar.—Disse John, desanimado, sem olhar o primo.  
—Não fale por mim..—Disse Angélika, no mesmo estado.  
—Dá pra parar com isso?—Disse John, um pouco irritado.  
—Por favor, vamos correr antes que seja tarde!—Disse Bill, apressado, olhando para os lados.

-------

Os convidados conseguiram acharam os coletes.Scott ainda pensou em pegar alguns botes infláveis, mas isso não daria certo.O dano seria maior.Todos estavam apavorados.Não sabiam mais o que fazer.

Andrew e Scott cruzaram olhares...Scott levou o dedo indicador a boca, Andrew confirmou que havia entendido, e os dois sorriram...

Julie estava abraçada com Jason, susurrando de leve um triste "tudo vai acabar bem"...

Alexander estava limpando seus óculos, sorrindo, com os olhos vermelhos, observando os irmãos...

Dhully chorava, enquanto tentava tranquilizar Wendy, que estava desesperada, pensando nos irmãos...

Hannah massageava os dedos das mãos, enquanto olhava para o teto, com os olhos lacrimejando...

Adam estava sentado, ao lado do violão, fumando um charuto cubano...

Os Vaughn's estavam sentados no canto, olhando um para o outro, com olhares esperançosos...

Pedro passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Sarah, que não parava de chorar...

Stephanie, Lauren e Violet estavam abraçadas, chorando e chorando, Seth encostado, cabisbaixo, enquanto Brian, no lado oposto, o observava, sério...

Gabrielle e William trocavam carícias. Ela chorando, ele se segurando para nom chorar...

Em algum lugar do Iate, fazendo o sinal da santíssima trindade, Bill caminhava à frente de Angélika e John, q em momento algum se olhavam...

E sozinha, à ceu aberto, Eva fumava enquanto observava o luar...

Na cabine de comando, Luke observava a onda aumentar e se aproximar cada vez mais.Agora estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodinhas acolchoada.Estava abatido.Seria o culpado pela morte de algumas pessoas, entre elas, alguns de seus familiares.Tentara até alguns minutos atrás comunicação pelo rádio, mas nenhum sinal de resposta.Não sabia mais o que fazer.Havia desistido da batalha.Então ele ergueu a cabeça e se levantou e preparou para encarar o seu destino.Ele suspirou e começou a gritar.  
-Deus...por que!Por que!- Ele suspirou novamente e observou a onda se aproximando...


End file.
